


study buddies

by bisexualtelepath



Series: Irregularity: A D&D Group Chat AU [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The Irregulars - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Orias is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtelepath/pseuds/bisexualtelepath
Summary: Ranger Danger: Lazarus get off your phone we are supposed to be WORKINGPapa: Are you all still in the library?Ranger Danger: I have a quiz in Magical Creatures tomorrow and Bree has a History of Magic Theory exam ThursdayRanger Danger: I am not completely sure why Laz is here





	study buddies

[September 25, 2018 10:28 PM]

**Bongo Bastard** _ changed  _ **Daddie** _ ’s nickname to  _ **Papa**

**Bongo Bastard** _ changed  _ **Look at my Son!** _ ’s nickname to  _ **Johny Johny**

**Papa:** ... I’m like 60% sure this is a meme reference

**Bongo Bastard:** I’m… so proud of my hip dad

**Bongo Bastard:** :’D

**Papa:** I mean okay

**Ranger Danger:** Lazarus get off your phone we are supposed to be WORKING

**Bongo Bastard:** You’re on your phone too!

**Ranger Danger:** Because it kept BUZZING. Because you’re MESSAGING the GROUP CHAT.

**Bongo Bastard:** That’s not a good excuse

**Easy Bree-zy:** guys I love you so much but I really need to study ancient theorists so if y’all could… not

**Papa:** Are you all still in the library?

**Ranger Danger:** I have a quiz in Magical Creatures tomorrow and Bree has a History of Magic Theory exam Thursday

**Ranger Danger:** I am not completely sure why Laz is here

**Bongo Bastard:** Kenna kicked me out of the house for playing my bongos too loud

**Papa:** Ah

**Dragonborn Bitch:** You deserved it.

**Papa:** Wait Kenna I made dinner are you home?

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Nah I’m at Vulcan’s 

**Bongo Bastard:** WAIT I THOT YOU WERE HOME

**Bongo Bastard:** WHY DID YOU CALL ME AND TELL ME TO STOP

**Dragonborn Bitch:** I could feel you annoying me through the astral plane

**Bongo Bastard:** O_O

**Easy Bree-zy:** she saw your snapchat story now can we PLEASE

**Ranger Danger:** Fuck I’m hungry are there leftovers 

**Papa:** Of course

**Ranger Danger:** Thank gods

**Papa:** Wait when was the last time you guys ate???

**Ranger Danger:** ...huh

**Bongo Bastard:** I’m eating oreos right now

**Ranger Danger:** I think Bree made me eat a banana this morning

**Papa: @Easy Bree-zy** ???

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Wow we are really bad at being functional people huh

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Like frighteningly bad

**Ranger Danger:** We could probably be worse

**Bongo Bastard:** That’s the spirit!

**Dragonborn Bitch:** NO

**Easy Bree-zy:** I was summoned what are we talking about 

**Easy Bree-zy:** also can we make this quick I’m busy

**Bongo Bastard:** When was the last time you ate?

**Easy Bree-zy:** a while ago and Althaea you also had a muffin

**Papa:** How long have you been in the library????

**Ranger Danger:** Like an hour or two?

**Bongo Bastard:** 20 minutes

**Easy Bree-zy:** a while

**Papa:** ...You guys

**Dragonborn Bitch:** See this is why I don’t study

**Papa:** No it’s not

**Dragonborn Bitch:** No, it’s not

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Studying is boring and also for losers

**Ranger Danger:** I mean my class let out at 6:45 what time is it?

**Ranger Danger:** Oh

**Papa:** Alright I’m coming to get you

**Easy Bree-zy:** I’M NOT DONE WTH TIS REVIEW SHEET DAD

**Bongo Bastard:** Can you bring the food??

**Papa: @Dragonborn Bitch** Do you want to come help me wrangle them?

**Dragonborn Bitch:** What do I get

**Ranger Danger:** What’s the big deal we’ll leave when we’re done

**Easy Bree-zy** _ has muted the chat. _

**Papa:** What do you want

**Johny Johny:** I’m trying to sleep guys what is happening

**Dragonborn Bitch:** You and Bree let me skip a month of movie nights

**Papa:** THEY’RE GOOD FOR GROUP BONDING

**Ranger Danger:** Also it’s my pick this week and you better believe I’m going hard

**Johny Johny:** When did my name change and also when will this meme die

**Bongo Bastard:** Gareth it’s barely 10:30 why are you sleeping??

**Johny Johny:** Maybe I love myself

**Papa:** Since you’re up do you want to help me get Bree, Althaea, and Laz from the library? 

**Johny Johny:** That depends what do I get

**Ranger Danger:** We’ve taught you so well Gareth

**Papa:** ... I’ll help you perfect Cure Wounds

**Johny Johny:** I’ll be right down

**Dragonborn Bitch:** I fucking see how it is

**Ranger Danger:** Great well I’m gonna go back to my flashcards

[10:50]

**Papa:** Where are you?

**Ranger Danger:** You’re gonna have to find us

**Bongo Bastard:** Tell em gurlfrie

**Ranger Danger:** THAT’S CHEATING

**Easy Bree-zy:** ORIAS DID YOU JUST C A L L LAZ

**Bongo Bastard:** Well that was embarrassing

**Easy Bree-zy:** DID YOU JUST KNOWINGLY CAUSE WORK BITCH TO START PLAYING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIBRARY

**Johny Johny:** I mean it worked

**Dragonborn Bitch:** I almost wish I’d gone with you

**Ranger Danger:** I’m going to kill our dad

**Dragonborn Bitch:** That seals it

**Bongo Bastard:** Oh I love seals! Their weird whiskers and floppy arms

**Easy Bree-zy:** I HAVE A TEST

**Easy Bree-zy:** AND IF THERE IS ONE CLASS I’M GOING TO DO FUCKING ACES IN

**Easy Bree-zy:** IT’S MY FUCKIN MAGIC CLASS

**Papa:** Yeah no that’s valid but like… it’s Tuesday

**Papa:** The test is on Thursday

**Easy Bree-zy:** The amount of scholars named Jameson and the amout of them who die befor ethe age of 35 bc of some experiment gone wrong make history a living hell

**Ranger Danger:** Mood

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Big mood

**Papa:** I don’t even know what that m e a n s in this context

**Bongo Bastard:** Bood

**Johny Johny:** I think I know how to fix this

**Johny Johny:** What do you all want

**Ranger Danger:** A sparring match with dad where he DOESN’T HOLD BACK

**Easy Bree-zy:** Some peace and goddamn quiet when I get home from work tomorrow

**Bongo Bastard:** To walk Ookami and feed him treats so he likes me

**Papa:** Are you

**Papa:** Are you serious right now

**Johny Johny:** You gotta speak their language

**Bongo Bastard:** Dad’s getting there! He knew a meme when he saw one!

**Papa:** ...Can we go home now please.

**Ranger Danger:** Yeah I’m good

**Easy Bree-zy:** do we have a deal mr. I Can’t Lie Or I’ll Burst Into Flames?

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Oh gods shes so tired we got cranky Bree

**Papa:** Sure, whatever, yes, can we GO HOME

**Bongo Bastard:** Did you bring the food? 

**Johny Johny:** It’s in the car

**Johny Johny:** Oh there he goes

**Ranger Danger:** Today has been unusually, almost eerily productive

**Papa:** Get in the car.

**Easy Bree-zy:** dad, yes dad


End file.
